


Ghost #3, His Future.

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the upcoming episode (2x09). 'A Christmas Carol' type of experience, where Tommy shows Oliver his potential future(s).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost #3, His Future.

"Tommy?", Oliver whispered harshly, staring at the figment of his dead best friend who appeared to be standing in front of him.

"Hey Oliver", the apparition greeted, and Oliver felt the tears forming in his eyes. He sounded like Tommy. Just hearing his voice again... Oliver never thought he'd get to hear it again.

Oliver had already experienced something similar with Shado, and with Slade.  _His ghosts_. He should have expected the next one would be Tommy. He failed him too.

"Come on", Tommy said, indicating with his head for Oliver to follow him. He did, hesitantly. He was afraid, maybe even more so than he was with Shado or Slade. They'd shown him things he had already experienced. If this was truly reminiscent of 'A Christmas Carol', Tommy would be showing him his future.

Oliver suddenly found himself on a plush green lawn, with blue skies overhead. Tommy was beside him, his gaze directed at a house. It was the manor. Oliver was home.

He could hear laughing, a child's laughter. A little boy with dark hair ran out of the house, into view. Immediately following him was Oliver.

Oliver, the future version of himself, caught up with the child and wrapped his arms around him, swinging his up. The boy laughed.

"You're mom is going to be furious if you ruin your nice clothes", Oliver told him. The boy struggled playfully.

"Uncle Oliver! Let me down, I have to go catch a lizard!"

Present!Oliver's heart skipped.  _Uncle Oliver_.

"You're uncle is right", Tommy said, walking out of the house in the future scene. "You're mom said no grass stains."

Future!Oliver put the boy down, and he rushed at Tommy. "But dad! I wanted to get a present for the baby!"

Oliver and Tommy laughed. "I don't think the baby needs a lizard", Oliver told him. "But I'm sure your aunt would appreciate the thought. Why don't you just go tell her you wanted to get one."

The boy thought for a moment, then nodded. "Alright. I'll go find her and mom." He ran back into the house.

"I don't know where he gets this stuff", Tommy said, feigning innocence at his influence on his son.

Oliver hummed, unconvinced but amused. The sound of women talking caught his attention and he looked towards the house. Present!Oliver and Ghost!Tommy looked towards it as well.

Laurel emerged first, the boy holding her hand. Her head was turned back, to speak with someone unseen. Present!Oliver's took a sharp breath as it was revealed to be Felicity. She was smiling at Laurel and the little boy, her hands resting on her very pregnant belly.

"I'm sure the baby would love a lizard, Jonas", Felicity said, "but maybe once she's actually born".

Laurel smiled brightly, trying to keep from laughing.

"I don't know that I would be able to keep it alive long enough", Felicity concluded seriously.

Jonas nodded in agreement. "I understand. I'll wait." He looked to his mom for permission to run off, and she nodded, letting go of his hand. "Play inside, please", Laurel instructed. "The guests will be here in an hour, and I'd like you to still look presentable." Jonas grinned mischievously as he ran back into the house.

Laurel shook her head and shared a withering look with Felicity. "He is so much like his father."

Felicity laughed, and shook her head. "I'd say there is a little bit of his mom in there too, if Oliver and Tommy's stories can be believed."

"They can't", Laurel drawled, then she laughed as well.

Future!Oliver and Tommy approached them. "You excited?", Tommy asked Felicity, as he walked to Laurel and wrapped an arm around her waist. Oliver took his place next to Felicity.

"Oh yes", Felicity intoned. "Ecstatic."

Tommy laughed. "It's a party! Party's are great."

"It's a baby shower", Felicity corrected, "and my big pregnant belly is gonna be on display".

"You look beautiful", Oliver assured her, leaning into to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you", Felicity replied, appreciative of his compliment even if she didn't necessarily believe it.

"Let's go inside", Laurel suggested. "Mrs. Queen should stay off her feet until the party. We don't want her tiring out."

Felicity smiled at Laurel warmly and nodded, reaching for Oliver's hand. He lead her into the house, with Tommy and Laurel following them.

Present!Oliver had been watching the scene in shock. Once they were gone, he turned to Tommy, who was regarding him sadly.

"What was that?", Oliver asked, stunned.

"That was what your future could have been", Tommy replied. "I, obviously, can't be in that future any more,  but you still can be."

Tommy touched his shoulder supportively. " _If_  you become the hero you're supposed to be."

The scene changed, and Oliver found himself standing inside an empty bar. It was dark and dingy, definitely a dive.

"What's this?", Oliver asked, looking around for some sign of familiarity.

"It's what happens if you don't."

The door of the bar opened with a creak, and Oliver saw Felicity. She walked to the bar, to a man hunched over with his head on his arm.

"Thanks for the call, Sal", she said, meeting eyes with the bartender. He nodded understandingly, looking at the man wearily. "You need help with him", he asked protectively.

Felicity shook her head. "I've got it", she told him, smiling reassuringly. She touched the man's back, and he sat up groggily.

It was Oliver.

"Come on", Felicity said gently, her arm slipping underneath his arm and helping him stand up. "Let's get you home."

Present!Oliver and Tommy followed them out of the bar, and watched as Felicity helped Oliver into her car. He struggled against her, almost falling to the ground.

"Oliver", Felicity scolded, "I am trying to help you".

He pushed her away from him, and she stumbled back. Present!Oliver's blood boiled as he rushed forward, wanting to stop it. Tommy grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"I don't need your help!", Future!Oliver shouted. He slipped and sunk against the car, grabbing onto the handle to steady himself. "I'm fine."

Felicity had tears in her eyes, and her voice shook. "You are not fine." She sighed roughly, turning away from him to collect herself. "Your- you're taking risks, and getting drunk, and starting fights. You've alienated your mom, Thea, Roy. Even John. Even me", she said, turning back to him. "This isn't you."

Oliver laughed harshly. "This  _is_  me, Felicity", he said cruelly. "This is who I am."

She shook her head, disappointed. "Get in the car, Oliver. I'm taking you home."

She walked to the driver's side and got in, waiting for Oliver to join her. Once she was out of view, his face dropped and Present!Oliver could see the regret and self-loathing.

Future!Oliver opened the car door, and climbed in clumsily. He sunk back into the seat, avoiding Felicity's gaze. She shook her head and started the car, and they drove away.

Present!Oliver turned to Tommy. "That wasn't me", he said, disgusted with what he'd seen.

"Not yet", Tommy warned him gently. "Only you can prevent that from happening."

Oliver nodded, eager to prove that he was better than the future version of himself. "Take me home."


End file.
